


honeymooning

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Honeymoon, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Sex, don't read it fam, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Does it really count as a consummation if you've done so much out of wedlock?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	honeymooning

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey hate myself for this  
> highkey have a new OTP

The wedding is a quick and private affair, decided on an impulse on both parts. It doesn't feel like it's been that long since that first night, but neither can deny that there was something between them long before that, even if that was the starting point. Really, it's hard to tell _when_ this actually began for either of them, but nothing about their relationship feels all that sudden, even if it is done in a bit of a rush.

The first night went exactly like anyone would expect; they'd both been working late, together, and and there had been an undeniable sort of spark from the very beginning, so of course things began to escalate, the longer the two of them were alone. Hands brushing, slips in the conversation, every possible sort of hint, until finally she'd asked if she could kiss him and he'd removed his mask and she'd thrown her arms around his neck and he'd let his hands roam down her back while he returned that kiss.

Soon enough, he'd had her on top of the table, their clothes long since discarded, and he had taken care to run his fingers or lips over every exposed inch of her skin, until she was shivering with anticipation, whimpering as she begged him to stop being such a tease and just get on with it already. He still preferred to take his time, but when he finally ceased teasing her, she quickly learned it was well worth the wait, and from that point on, they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

And it's not too terribly long after that she says she'd like to have family, and he's a bit surprised at how forward that sounds, but he's been thinking about proposing to her and so he does. Within the next twenty-four hours, they've tied the knot, and it's a quick and private affair, but Emilia acts as though it is the most romantic thing in the world, and insists that they book the most expensive hotel they can for the honeymoon. Shingen is more than happy to oblige for his new bride.

When he opens the door for her, she twirls into the room, eyes bright with excitement, and she throws herself onto the bed. “It's perfect!” she says, grinning at him, before she lowers her eyelashes and her voice drops. “It's the perfect place for a consummation, isn't it?”

“What?” He chuckles and shakes his head, pulling off his mask. He's a bit less particular about it while in America, and especially when they're alone together. “Does it really count as a consummation if you've done so much out of wedlock?” She sits up and scowls at him while he teases her, and he laughs a bit harder.

“That doesn't change anything!” she says, but she isn't able to keep her scowl up and her smile returns. “Besides, you were just as eager to 'do much out of wedlock', right? So get over here and consummate already!”

“Seems like _you're_ the eager one,” he replies, and they could go on like this for a while, if they really wanted to, but it _is_ a special occasion, even if they have been fucking like rabbits for the past few months. He knows that if he's going to tease her, she would prefer it be a little less verbal, and once again, he's happy enough to oblige. In all honesty, he thinks himself incredibly lucky that there's a woman in the world as beautiful and intriguing as her, and that she came to fall in love with him, and that that woman is now his wife.

“Of course I am,” she purrs, laying back down and wiggling slightly. She tries to lie still after that, arms to her sides and palms flat, staring up as he makes his way over to her. Her breath catches in her throat from anticipation, and he steps closer until he's standing over the bed, looking over her supine form with an appreciation that has not faded in the slightest since the first time.

She's wearing a simple dress that buttons up the front, and he sets to unbuttoning it, taking it one at a time. Emilia bites her lip, making a soft, delicious sort of sound as he does this, and she wiggles her shoulders free once she is able to. From there, it is easy work for him to remove her dress entirely, and then everything beneath it, and once he's done all of this, he rests a hand on one of her pale, slender shoulders, stroking her until she's wiggling again.

“I wonder why your shoulders are so incredibly sensitive,” he says, almost to himself. It's a question he's raised several times, but if anyone would know the answer, she's sure it would be him, and she's almost certain he _does_ know, and that commenting on it is just a force of habit at this point. “I wonder just how far I could get with you if I _only_ touched your shoulder.”

“Don't be a tease!” she protests.

“But I'm _curious_!” he replies, but he listens to her, if only because this is his bride on their honeymoon, and and it does seem a bit impolite of him to tease her as much as he usually does. He slides his hand down until he's cupping one of her breasts, and she gasps in both surprise and delight, arching her back slightly. “Aren't you supposed to lay still for this?”

She's never very successful at that part of their little 'examinations'- and, of course, that's where both of their minds always go to, like an unspoken rule- but even so, she still tries, straightening her back and apologizing. Her giggle echoes in the room and he slowly squeezes her breast in return, appraising it before he switches to do the same to the other. When he's done with that, he brings his grip in until he's taken her nipple between the tips of his thumb and index finger, and Emilia's breathing grows very, very labored.

Emilia is writhing under his touch in sections, and he smirks as he toys with her before shaking his head. “Of course, you can't keep still at all, can you?” With his free hand, he reaches up to caress one of her cheeks before trailing a finger along her lips. She parts her lips, pulling his finger between them and suckling at it gently, and he shivers. “Maybe that isn't such a bad thing...”

She's making such a lovely face while she whimpers around his finger, and he decides that he can't draw this out for much longer. He has to have her sooner rather than later, and so he drops his own mouth down, taking her other nipple in and rolling his tongue over it, causing her to gasp. If her shoulders are incredibly sensitive, it's nothing compared to how she is here, and she's soon reduced to squirming and panting, unable to keep his finger in her mouth because of how often she finds herself moaning.

He knows her limits so well now, and he knows that she can't withstand much of this treatment. It is only a matter of time before she tenses up and then goes slack, crying out loud before it fades to near-silence, the only sound that of her panting. Shingen straightens up, stroking her hair and smiling at her. “Now,” he says, “how about we consummate our marriage, like you said?”

She's barely able to regain her breath to say, “Please,” and he hops on top of her, straddling her as he's done so many times before. His hand goes down to free his cock, already achingly hard from the anticipation, and he pins her wrists to either side of her face. The smile she gives him is nearly enough to do him in then and there, though he'll never admit it.

To distract himself, he leans down and kisses her just as he jerks his hips, thrusting into her. He groans into her mouth, instantly overwhelmed by sensation. It hasn't been that long since the first night, but they've been fucking like rabbits and it still hasn't lost any of its luster. No matter how many times, he just _can't get over_ how it feels with her, and he isn't sure if he's ever going to understand or be able to explain why this is. And for now, he can't think clearly enough to attempt to anyway.

He breaks the kiss as he fucks her, and her legs come up to wrap around him, as if she could hold him there forever, and, god, he is so damn _lucky_ . He's so damn lucky to have her, and they're actually _married_ now, and this amazing, fascinating, beautiful woman is his wife. Why on earth she fell for him and why she wanted to be with him so badly is yet another mystery, but his head's too clouded to try and figured that one out either, and he knows he's a bit fast this time, but he can't very well hold back at this point, and he comes with a strangled moan.

Emilia is close, he knows, but she isn't quite there yet, and he catches himself before he can fall on top of her He knows that he'll be in no condition to go another round himself any time soon, but that doesn't really matter. There have been nights when he's done nothing for himself at all, and he knows every trick in the book to get her there, over and over and over again. Once he's caught his breath, he's going to do just that and more, if that's what she wants. He doesn't know why she's fallen for him and why she wanted to marry him, but she's his wife now, and he's more than happy to oblige.

 


End file.
